Reflections
by Konrad von Selle
Summary: Thirteen years have passed since Queen Weira's death, and Prince Phobos has governed the kingdom in her absence since. But as the Heart of Kandrakar and his sister's powers awaken, the prince seeks to return the latter to her rightful place, before the shadows of the past destroy all.


Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

Reflections

Prologue

First Sorceress Wilhelmina, the First Marchioness Westwood quickly marched down the aisle towards the doors leading into the throne room, accompanied by her attendant sorcerers. They ignored the lesser courtiers and functionaries along the route, and passing through the great, gilded doors parted ways without a word. The sorcerers joined the ranks of those with the rank and power to attend to the prince in person, while the first sorceress marched all the way before the dais, and bowed deeply.

Prince Phobos, Regent of Meridian, sat on the Rose Throne and nodded in acknowledgement of the first sorceress. Wilhelmina straightened, and walking to the side stepped onto the lowest step of the dais and turned to face the throne room, one of two nobles accounted worthy to do so.

The other was to her and the prince's left, also standing on the lowest step of the dais, Lord Cedric, the First Marquess Serpentine. An apt title, the first sorceress would not think for the first time, and certainly not the last. Though like the rich forests and farmlands of the Westwood March, the mines, quarries, and forests of the Serpentine March were not an inconsiderable fief in their own right.

The prince and his two mightiest allies silently looked on as the remaining nobles and other high-ranking vassals accepted into court filtered into the throne room, and then the household guards closed the doors shut. "Court is now in session." A liveried herald announced.

Wilhelmina only paid passing attention for most of the following two hours, the nobles and high-ranking vassals giving their usual reports on matters of the administration of their fiefs, the provision of justice, and other mundane concerns. She had greater interest in the report of General Raythor, the First Viscount Musgrave, on the matter of the rebels.

However, it turned out to be the same it had been for the past seven years: after the rebel lords and their armies had been broken on the field, what was left of the rebels had gone underground, and settled on a long campaign of guerilla. That Raythor was a skilled warrior and an able commander there could be no doubt. But against an enemy aiming not to win but to not lose, the best he could do was break even.

For the most part: this time he had gained some valuable information.

"General Julian's son is leading the rebels?" Prince Phobos echoed before laughing. "How amusing, though admittedly fitting, that a son would take up his father's role after his death. And he certainly seems to have the skill for command, and at such a young age too. What a shame."

Phobos fell silent in thought for a few moments. "Make sure to capture him alive, my lord viscount." He eventually commanded. "While I have no intention giving the rebels a martyr, a prisoner could be useful in more ways than one."

"By your command, my prince."

Phobos nodded, and Raythor rose to his feet, bowed, and rejoined the rest of the gathering. The herald was about to announce the next audience, when Phobos raised a hand, signaling him to stop. Murmurs broke out across the court, but quickly died down as Phobos stiffened.

After several moments the prince rose to his feet, a hand moving quickly through the air in a defined pattern as whispered words of power slipped through his lips. He gestured, sending streams of power through the air, and after a moment an image of a glowing pendant appeared in the middle of the court.

"The Heart of Kandrakar!" Wilhelmina gasped.

"So," Phobos said with a small smile. "The time has finally come. Our reprieve is at an end, it seems. The Heart of Kandrakar has awoken, and new guardians will soon be chosen."

The prince fell silent, and closing his eyes, laughed briefly. "Clear the court!" he commanded.

The nobles and high-ranked vassals bowed and murmuring and whispering among themselves left along with the guard and other courtiers, until only the prince and his greatest servants were left. "Well Wilhelmina," the prince said to the sorceress. "Can you match the guardians if it comes to it?"

"At the start, I probably can." Wilhelmina said at once. "Though all five would be a bit difficult. But as time passes and they grow into their powers, I might be able to hold off two of them at a time. One, if the Keeper of the Heart is my enemy."

"That's about as much as I expected." Phobos said, staring into Wilhemina's eyes. Wilhelmina stared back, and after a moment Phobos nodded and looked at Cedric. "And you, Cedric? Could you face the guardians if you had to?"

"Much like the first sorceress," Cedric answered. "Even if it were all five then yes with some difficulty. But once they start growing into their powers…"

He trailed off, and Phobos nodded. "About this time too then," he said. "My sister's powers will soon awaken. It is inevitable, considering how old she should be by now. Those who took her away will attempt to mask them, but to no avail. She and I are bound by bonds of blood, and while it will not be enough to find her precise location, it will be enough to narrow it down for a search to finally be launched."

The prince laughed in seeming mockery, and then glanced at Wilhelmina. She looked at him in a concerned fashion, and he smiled. "Say what's on your mind, Wilhelmina." He said.

"You should be careful, Phobos." She said softly, and Phobos blinked. She only ever used his name in private, between the two of them, rarely in the presence of others, usually Cedric. "That sorceress from thirteen years ago will have taken this into account. Considering she was able to manipulate Kandrakar's perceptions and conclusions, leading to the erection of the Veil…"

"I know." Phobos interrupted, but smiled to blunt the edge. "Rest assured, I don't plan to be taken unawares by that witch a second time."

The prince's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists. "Blood calls to blood." He said. "I will have my vengeance."

"Or your sister will." Wilhelmina said with a smile, and Phobos laughed, Wilhelmina joining in after a moment.

Cedric coughed. "My prince," he said. "Perhaps it would be wise if we considered the possibility of the news reaching the rebels as well. The possibility that they might have a few mages with them still exists after all, and the witch may warn them."

"Assuming of course, the witch has connections with the rebels." Phobos said, but he narrowed his eyes. "There's no confirmation of the assumption, but it is there, and there is no evidence to the contrary either."

"Yes, my prince."

"If word that new guardians have been or will soon be chosen reaches them," Wilhelmina said. "It will be a massive morale boost for the rebels."

She paused, and after a moment nodded. "With that said," she said. "That's only if the witch warns them. After all, even I couldn't sense the Heart's awakening."

"Really?" The prince asked with a smile, and Cedric smiled as well. Wilhelmina glared at them.

"Yes." She said. "I couldn't sense it. However, the prince could, due to his, shall we say intimate, connection with the world as one of the Escanor bloodline, and through the world's resonance with the Veil the ebb and flow of the power of Kandrakar itself."

"In short," Cedric said. "Even if the rebels had mages among them, it's unlikely if not outright impossible for them to sense the Heart's awakening."

"Exactly,"

Phobos closed his eyes and paced back to his throne, gently stroking the flowers that sprouted from the vines that made up the Rose Throne. "Wilhelmina," he eventually said. "The Heart of Kandrakar will most likely select guardians among those in the vicinity of portals and tears in the Veil. Find those portals, and work with Raythor to send scouts through and gauge the guardians' capabilities and characters."

He glanced at her. "As you once said," he said. "It only takes a butterfly to flutter its wings to set off a hurricane."

Wilhelmina bowed. Phobos sighed, and looked out through the great glass windows behind the throne, at the purple-tinted skies of Meridian. "If possible," Wilhelmina hesitantly began. "I'd rather not have to fight the guardians."

"Understandable," Phobos said. "But…"

"Yeah." Wilhelmina said with a resolute expression. "It seems I must."

Phobos half-turned to look at Wilhelmina, and after several moments he smiled. Stepping back down, he gently took hold of a lock of red hair and stroked it between his fingers. "You've already been, and remain a friend to me." He said. "If you can do that much, then what comes from here on while difficult, will not be impossible."

Smiling back, Wilhelmina pulled her hair free, and bowed. Phobos walked back to his throne. "You're both dismissed for now." He said. "I need to think about a few things, alone, in the Garden of Roses. But, I'll have you join me for a late luncheon later, Wilhelmina."

"As you wish, my prince."

* * *

A/N

To my sister, who wanted a story with a good Phobos, Happy New Year.

And to my readers, this is my first story, and while I admit my W.I.T.C.H. lore is a bit rusty, please be gentle with your comments and reviews.


End file.
